Curtain Call
by knuckleheadIII
Summary: *sweatdrops* sorry about the last upload. This is the sequal to Those Bonded to the Blades. Oh yeah, and I'm bad at descriptions and fight writing so you'll have to forgive me for that.


Curtain Call

Izzy narrating: I guess the sayings true. The only constant in the universe is change. We really got a shock when we learned that the crests could make us digivolve too. Personally, I'll take any help I can get. 

"Good job, Izzy," Tai congratulated. "You're really getting better at that uploading thing."   
"So that's Magusmon's citadel," Sora looked up. "Nice place."   
"Cliche," T.K. said. "I've seen evil citadels before. I must say, I'm rather disappointed with Magusmon; I was anticipating something original."   
"And an evil wizard isn't cliché," Kari said. "Let me think. I can think of four evil wizards on various shows and games."   
The rest of the Digidestined laughed nervously. Honestly glad for the dry humor to lighten the mood.   
"Might as well get this over with," Mimi started to step in. "We've already beaten him once."   
"Besides," Joe followed. "If we don't defeat him now; who will?"   
"Right!" Tai ran up. "Besides, there's no way he can beat us with our new powers." 

* * *

  
They were there. It took about ten minutes, but they were there. Horror music seemed to be playing from an organ as the Digidestined entered the inner sanctum. "Are all the actors in place?"   
"It's over, Magusmon!" exclaimed Tai. "We're here to finally destroy you!"   
"Really," the digimon turned. "That's good. I couldn't start the final scene without actors. It's the final scene of our little play and I'm afraid that there are no cries for repeat performances anytime soon."   
"Final scene for you," Tai grinned. "Now give it up. It's all over."   
"I'm afraid I'll have to disagree," Magusmon smirked. "It's all over, all right. Only for you. I have the power now to revive the shadow. You defeated me, but you'll never beat him. Now! Dreadful darkness, rising high! Give me power, to the sky! Evil forces lost in the river of time, give me a power that cannot die!" A black swirl was cast around him as dark purple ghosts flew into his body. 

* * *

  
"So sorry to keep you waiting," he said. Magusmon looked the same only his cloak and cape was now splashed with red and purple and a dark ouborus symbol was emblazoned on his chest. "Let's get started."   
"So this is the Shadow we've all heard about," Tai sneered. "I must say; I'm disappointed in you, Magusmon. Giving up everything to that demon only to destroy us."   
"Save your pity," Lost Number said. "I have truly advanced to the final level. Absolute power is now mine. Allow me to demonstrate. Rain of Tears!"   
A harmful rain seemed to fall from the sky. Unholy tears fell from the ceiling. None of them even came close. "Impressive," Lost Number stepped up. "You've figured out how to control your powers. I never thought that you would. Only it's to late!" 

The next few minutes seemed to go by in a blur. Lost Number leapt into the fray with the Digidestined and their digimon allies. Lost Number was very strong, but that didn't stop anyone else from fighting. 

"Do you really think that you can win?" Lost Number asked as he threw a crescent wave of energy at Tai. "I'm not the only opponent you have in this road!"

"No," Tai stopped. "Your not the only one.Nor are you going to be the last one that we'll have to fight. However, unlike you, I sincerely believe in my goal to save this world. That desire gives me the strength to fight you, and keep fighting you; no matter how strong you get. Power isn't the only thing important in the world. If it was, then you would have won long ago; it's only our passion that gives us the strength to fight."

"So then I guess that I was right," Lost Number started to laugh. "At the heart of all power beats raw ideals; well I guess that I'll just have to use that same strength against you! Nightmare Charge!"

_So then this is it. _Tai thought. _Me and him. Time to let everything lose. _"Courage Charge!"

The two shots collided. The twin energy balls started to snake together; forming a solid power manifestation between the two. "What the heck?"

"Don't you get it?" Tai walked forward. "You can't defeat us because we believe in what we're doing. We'll fight you no matter what. It dosen't matter how strong you are; we'll still fight you."

"Fight this!" Lost Number yelled. "Apocalypse Shocker!"

"Courage Charge!"

The two shots collided. Pulsating between the two of them; one the embodiement of Lost Numbers hate, the other was Tai's courage. "Come on everyone!" Tai yelled. "Concentrate on your crests! That may be the only way to defeat him!"

The other seven crests glowed. Each meaning something. Sora's love, T.K's hope, Kari's light, Mimi's sincerity, Joe's realiability, Izzy's knowledge, and Matt's friendship. "We will!" Tai howled. "Defeat you!"

Each of the eight emotions solidified into one giant blast of light. The solid shot shattered the eternal snake symbol. "Impossible!" Lost Number yelled. "Well, I won't go to the inferno alone!! I'll take all of you with me!"

And then everything went white.


End file.
